


Midnight Endeavours

by okpaulson



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okpaulson/pseuds/okpaulson
Summary: Mildred encounters a prostitute (reader) who resides in the room next door, an unlikely situation occurs.
Relationships: Mildred Ratched x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this and deciding which tense to write it in has been a NIGHTMARE. Hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Smoke continued to bleed from the discarded cigarette in the ashtray, the smell of tobacco hanging thickly in the air as YN entered the reception area in haste.

“Any messages for me?”

Silence persisted for a few moments, followed by a loud exhale. Louise twisted around as she eyed the girl from head to toe, noticing her distinct lack of clothing as she toyed nervously with the cord of her silk robe.

Louise quirked an eyebrow in Y/N’s direction, a small smirk playing in the corner of her lips as she returned to her desk, sifting through a few stray squares of paper. “Just one,” She said as she plucked it from the pile, reading it with blatancy before she passed it across the counter to Y/N.

_I’ll be there at the usual time._

Y/N crumpled the note beyond recognition, leaving it in the ashtray to burn out as she headed to her respective room. Just as she stepped over the threshold of her motel room, a firm hand found itself upon her shoulder, forcing her to spin on her heel.

“Excuse me.”

The woman stared blankly at Y/N, her eyes completely void of anything as the younger girl tried to read them to no avail. She pushed Y/N back against the door and forced them deeper into the room, shrouded from view.

“I think it’s disgusting what you’re doing.” She scoffed as she flicked a finger out accusingly in Y/N’s direction.

Watching the older woman become increasingly more agitated was amusing for Y/N as she frowned at her in pure disbelief.

“And exactly what is it that I’m guilty of doing, Miss…?”, Y/N paused, unsure of the woman’s actual name as the two had not yet been formally introduced.

“Nurse Mildred Ratched.” She corrected as she ignored the question, approaching Y/N. “And I know exactly what you are.”

Nurse Ratched’s voice dropped to a whispered tone, almost as if her mouth would become filthy just by the mere utterance of the word she so desperately wanted to use. “A prostitute” Y/N stated nonchalantly, as she observed Nurse Ratched and the way her eyes flitted over her chest, until they fixated there, unwavering.

The older woman gulped audibly upon being caught and proceeded to clear her throat, “Yes.”

Y/N dared to step forward into Nurse Ratched’s orbit, her breath raining down against her face due to the close proximity.

“If I’m bothering you this much then why can’t you look away?” She asked, watching as Nurse Ratched’s complexion burned with a rosy glow. “And why are you biting your lip?”

Silence fell. The younger woman grasped Mildred by the chin, “Look at me.”

For once, Mildred experienced how it felt to be speechless. To be in the presence of someone just as intimidating as herself. The words frenzied in her mind but vaporised before they had the chance to formulate a sentence.

“Don’t be absurd!”, Mildred contested angrily, her lips pursing into a straight line as she backed away, headed for the door.

Y/N held the door wide for her, assisting in her escape as she smiled smugly, knowing that a few of Mildred’s feathers had been ruffled during their brief encounter.

“Do let me know if I can be of service, Miss Ratched,” Y/N quipped teasingly, watching as Mildred scuttled away to the room next door, heels clacking sporadically until she disappeared behind the door.

Y/N closed the door and returned inside to pour a lone glass of red wine. Mildred’s presence had left a lasting impression, the desire to see her again played in the younger woman’s mind more than she had expected. Dwelling on the encounter was not in her nature. Clients came and went as quickly as she could manage them, never lingering for long as to keep things covert. Each time the door closed behind them, the girl showered, changed into new lingerie and did a thorough sweep of the room to remove all traces that any companions had ever been there. It ran like clockwork.

Y/N ambled towards the washroom to take a much needed shower. As the girl crossed between the bathroom and the bedroom area, a loud bang echoed throughout the motel room. A repetitive thud continued and only seemed to intensify. Y/N followed the noise, unlatching the door and peeking out cautiously before flinging the door wide.

 _Mildred Ratched_.

“Did you reconsider my offer?”, Y/N teased, tracing a finger across the length of her exposed collarbone in the hopes of flustering Mildred once more.

“No, I did not,” Mildred scoffed, “I actually came to file a noise complaint.”

The younger woman stepped further out of the doorway, watching as Mildred’s gaze lingered on her collarbone.

“And why might that be?” Y/N asked, feigning cluelessness.

“The entire motel can hear your fornicating. It’s completely inappropriate.”

Y/N stifled a laugh, much to Mildred’s annoyance, unbeknownst to the fact that Louise knowing about Mildred’s male companion had meant that it had become public knowledge around the motel as a matter of principle.

“I didn’t have you down as a hypocrite, Miss Ratched.” The girl smirked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it quickly, a cloud of smoke flurrying into Mildred’s face as she stood there, completely ashen besides a gentle blush that seemed to be forming at her cheeks.

“I don’t know what you’re implying,” Mildred hissed, “But I do not like it.”

The girl smirked, “You had a companion last night if I recall.”

Mildred’s rage, though she attempted to suppress it, became more and more noticeable. Sweat beads formed at her forehead and she flicked them away nonchalantly, trying to regain control of her scrambled emotions.

“What I do in private is my business.” Mildred asserted through gritted teeth.

The younger woman smiled in victory. “Miss Ratched. You seemed to have disproven your own argument. Goodnight.’

Mildred was astonished. Nobody had ever challenged her in this way. She was irked, motivated by both anger and intrigue, finding herself in a very compromising situation. Was she enjoying this? The woman began to close the door but at the last second something lodged itself in between the gap, a white buckled heel. The door whipped opened once more, this time it was Y/N who expressed irritation.

“What is it, Miss Ratched?”, Y/N asked impatiently as she stared back at Mildred, eyes darkening as she watched the older woman lift her gaze back up from the ground.

“I-”, Mildred’s voice became lost in her throat once more, adrenaline rushed around inside her yet had her pinned securely to the ground. “I don’t know.”

Y/N stalked forwards and grabbed Mildred by her shoulders, forcing her back against the open door as she leaned in to press her nose against Mildred’s milky neck, dragging upwards at a painstakingly slow pace. A sound escaped Mildred, one that she had not intended to let slip and she immediately began to flush.

"You know, I have things to do,” The younger woman hummed lowly against Mildred’s neck, observing as Mildred stood completely still, eyes fluttering lightly at the close proximity of the two.

Y/N pressed her fingers to Mildred’s jaw, edging forwards to whisper against the shell of her ear. Mildred’s body vibrated against her as she drew in dangerously close.

“Go back to your room,” She commanded, “Change your clothes,” Y/N stuck out her tongue, tracing Mildred’s ear, earning a full body shiver from the older woman. “And knock on my door in thirty minutes.”

Y/N pulled away from Mildred, but not before landing a kiss directly upon her pulse point. She could feel Mildred’s heartbeat racing, enough to make her jugular bulge out with every beat of it.

Mildred retreated from the younger woman, but this time her heels did not clack and she did not run. An odd sense of disbelief had washed over her ever since she had encountered Y/N. The older woman strutted slowly and with a newfound composure, a lip held firmly between her teeth as she headed to her motel room, thrilled by Y/N’s authority over her.

Upon arriving back to her room, Mildred’s panic began to set in. _What was she thinking?_

She rid herself of her attire and collected her usual blue satin nightwear, before settling herself in front of the mirror.

“Looking good today, Mildred,” She complimented as she looked back at her reflection, removing her hat and pulling her hair from its tightly pinned arrangement.

The fiery curls fell down to her shoulders, the top half staying perfectly in place as she finished the final readjustments.

Mildred delicately spritzed her pulse points with perfume and threw a quick glance towards the clock. The waiting only worsened Mildred’s anxiety, time moving slowly and as if it wanted to punish her further for the sinful acts she knew would later occur. Mildred shook her head lightly, trying to rid herself of the intrusive thoughts that threatened to cloud her mind. _No, she was going to go through with this._

She walked over to the corner of the room and poured herself a whiskey, neat. Mildred wasn’t much of a drinker, although it sometimes helped to lessen her nerves. Mildred threw it back in one swift movement, the sting of the alcohol causing her face to distort in repulsion. She paused for a second as she eyed up her empty glass, shook her head lightly and poured up another one for good measure.

Time had slipped through Mildred’s fingers as she pondered with her glass of whiskey in hand, occasionally checking herself in the mirror and smoothing out any creases that had since accumulated. Mildred wasn’t entirely sure of what would happen, or the consequences but one thing she did know, is that she didn’t want to be a minute late. Punctuality should always be maintained.

Midnight had long gone and Mildred creeped out of her room with two minutes to spare. The whole situation was completely out of character for her. She felt exposed as she approached the younger woman’s room and knocked lightly, hoping that the sound did not alert any of the other motel guests.

The door opened gently and Mildred’s mouth subconsciously opened at the sight. Y/N stood in the doorway, semi-dried hair pooled around her shoulders and fell all the way down to her stomach, the smell of her perfume filling the expanse between them.

“Come in,” Y/N said, “Make yourself comfortable.” 

Mildred stepped inside the motel room, almost identical to hers, though the side tables were scattered with various dollar bills and two glasses of wine perched on the other one. Y/N walked over, heel clad and offered Mildred a glass, taking the other for herself and occasionally sipping at the beverage.

“I shouldn’t really,” Mildred admitted, “I had whiskey in my room.”

The girl tilted her head, knowingly, “You were nervous.”

Mildred cleared her throat, drawing the attention away from her nervousness that had not submitted to the alcohol just yet. The adrenaline only seemed to heighten with every passing moment.

Y/N sat beside Mildred, noticing how she had completely abandoned the wine. She clutched at her knee caps and her eyes were fixated on the ground. Y/N reached out to Mildred, gently running her thumb down the length of her cheek.

“You look exquisite, Miss Ratched,” Y/N husked, watching as Mildred shifted in her position, eyes flickering away from the girl.

“Thank you,” Mildred replied, though only forming as a whisper as the younger girl’s thumb moved lower to caress her full, red lips.

Mildred gasped involuntarily as her eyes finally met the girl’s, pupils dilating so much so that the distinction between Mildred’s doe eyes and the centre of them had been blurred entirely. She was like a deer in the headlights. “You’re not used to this, are you?” The girl questioned as she retreated from Mildred and walked away to retrieve a cigarette.

Mildred reached for the wine glass and began to sip.

“I’ve never been with a woman before.” Mildred admitted as she stared forwards with a blank expression, tapping her perfectly manicured fingernails against the glass.

Y/N reappeared in front of Mildred, her cigarette trailing smoke as she offered it out to Mildred to share. “You’re in good hands.”

Mildred inhaled deeply, the clouds of smoke she released causing the room to bask in a grungy blur, the smell of tobacco plaguing the room, though neither of them seemed to mind. While Mildred puffed on the cigarette, Y/N slipped out of her robe which shrouded her lingerie clad body. Her true figure standing beautifully before Mildred as she turned to gawk. Y/N stalked over to Mildred and plucked the cigarette from her lips and placed it back between her own.

“Like what you see?.” She teased as she pulled Mildred in delicately by the waist, the smooth silk running against her fingertips.

“Yes,” Mildred replied, her lip finding its way between her teeth once more as she eyed the girl’s body, watching how her breasts jutted out from her brassiere just a little too enticingly. The prominent curve of her hipbone finding Mildred’s wandering gaze.

“How do you usually like it?”, Y/N asked, a quizzical eyebrow thrown upwards as she pushed the cigarette end into the nearby ashtray.

Mildred paused. Her experience of sex was as warped as one could imagine, the idea of enjoying it was foreign to Mildred and could not be so.

Mildred’s eyes hit the floor shamefully, “I don’t.” 

Y/N lifted Mildred’s chin, forcing her eyes to meet her gaze. “Tonight, you will.”

Mildred sighed and nodded meekly. It was not often that she found herself in a state of vulnerability and she was sure that she did not want to experience it again, however being with Y/N, she began to feel at ease. _What was so wrong about letting go?_ Mildred thought to herself.

Y/N held out her hand to Mildred and stood in front of her, noticing how silent and timid Mildred had become. Y/N held Mildred’s nimble fingers in her hand, bringing it to trail from the swell of her bra clad chest to her stomach. Mildred followed the girl’s hand with her eyes as it navigated the body before her with confidence, enjoying the feeling of soft skin beneath her fingertips which was extremely different to the coarseness she had endured in other sexual encounters. Y/N allowed Mildred’s hands to tour around every inch of exposed skin, showing Mildred that she too, was in a vulnerable position.

“Is this what you do with all of your clients?” Mildred asked softly, still mesmerised by the beauty of the woman before her and the way her skin felt so feather like against hers.

The younger woman kissed Mildred’s hand, “No.”

Mildred did not probe further. She was too engrossed with touching the girl who had now allowed Mildred to have free reign of her, letting her hands run all over her skin. Y/N reached forwards, temporarily stopping Mildred as she unpinned the curls that were secured upon Mildred’s head, allowing the gorgeous red hair to be free. Mildred looked beautiful, yet retained an innocence that could not be explained. Y/N moved a hand up to Mildred’s throat, gripping it firmly but fairly as she leaned in close to Mildred’s awaiting lips.

Mildred’s eyes fluttered closed in anticipation as the words, “Relax,” were hummed against her lips before they got captured in a passionate kiss. Y/N began slowly, taking Mildred’s lips into hers until she dipped her tongue into Mildred’s wanton mouth.

The older woman’s heart pounded ferociously against her rib cage as she became completely entranced in the kiss. The secure hold of the younger woman’s hand around her neck felt strangely pleasant, breathy groans accidentally escaping Mildred. Y/N withdrew from Mildred, returning after a few seconds to run the length of Mildred’s porcelain neck, peppering kisses that seemed to rouse Mildred even further, stirring up something inside that had not been felt by her before. Mildred gasped out for air as the ministrations intensified, sucking on Mildred’s pulse point without relent until the previously perfect skin had been decorated with deep red marks.

Y/N returned to spar with Mildred’s lips and tongue, red lipstick stained all around Mildred’s mouth as she allowed herself to completely submit to Y/N. It was a sight to see. The younger woman smirked inwardly as she saw Mildred’s rigidness slowly melt away. Y/N pushed Mildred back onto the bed as Mildred herself had done to Wainwright only the night prior to this one, though this was different. Mildred was in complete control with Wainwright and somehow she could not maintain the act around Y/N.

Mildred settled herself into the centre of the bed as the younger woman situated herself on top of her, reaching to tug away Mildred’s remaining garments. Unexpectedly, she flung her arm out, hand pressed firmly against the younger woman’s chest as she denied access.

“No,” She spoke, “I don’t like to take my clothes off.”

Y/N kissed Mildred’s hands assuringly and began to nuzzle and kiss at Mildred’s collarbone which protruded out so strongly that it seemed that it would break out from the skin. Every inch of Mildred’s milky décolletage did not go without a kiss from Y/N as Mildred relaxed into the intimacy, eyes glazed over as she simply drowned in the moment.

The younger woman allowed a finger to dip further down, along Mildred’s sternum and all the way down to her garment-covered navel, eliciting a shudder from Mildred. Y/N wanted so desperately to uncover the rest of Mildred’s gorgeous physique then and there, however she had no doubt that after the teasing she had planned to execute, Mildred would be ripping off her own clothes in the end. Y/N skimmed her fingers over Mildred’s stomach and back up to her breasts which were slightly exposed, the nipples poking hard against the blue silk.

“Can I touch you here?” Y/N asked, to which Mildred bit down shyly on her lips and nodded. Her eyes were wide and seemed to sparkle even in the dimly lit room.

Y/N positioned her mouth above the silk material, easily finding the nipple and gently running her tongue against it. Mildred’s chest jumped at the contact, having never been touched this way, the sensation so foreign yet welcomed as she groaned shamelessly. Y/N let the fingers of her other hand gently grasp at Mildred’s other nipple, circulating and gently plucking at it as it pushed against its confinement.

“Ohh-mm,” Mildred stifled her moans with her hand, clasping it tightly over her mouth to hide the noises that threatened to seep out.

Y/N pried Mildred’s hand away from her lips, pinning both wrists to the pillows beside her head. “I want to hear you,” She instructed.

The younger woman revelled in Mildred’s little moans, fleeting moments of pleasure that had happened because of her. Mildred looked beautiful as she writhed against the makeshift restraints of Y/N’s own hands, her eyes growing darker as she found herself in the depths of what real pleasure felt like. Mildred was overwhelmed by how different things felt, the way the woman paid close attention to her was intriguing and she liked the way she touched her.

Y/N held Mildred’s left nipple in her mouth, her tongue flicking over it methodically, the silk between them disallowing Mildred the full pleasure as she fidgeted to find more friction, pushing her breasts further into Y/N who was more than happy to accommodate.

After a few seconds, Y/N pulled away, flinging her own brassiere onto the floor and then stepping out of her underwear. She lay bare for Mildred to see, hoping this would coax her into shedding her nerves and joining her under the sheets, skin on skin.

Mildred’s mouth was agape, clearly affected by the visual that existed before her, watching as the dim light illuminated the woman’s body in all of the right places. Y/N’s nipples stood to attention and Mildred began to salivate at the sight, something she had never done before now. _What was happening to her? How did she let herself become so engrossed in something so wrong?_ She would answer the questions later as she could not pull her eyes away from the girl nor did she ever want to.

Y/N looked down at Mildred, her half-lidded eyes staring back. The blue silk was darkened around her nipples, visibly soaked from all of the younger woman’s ministrations. Mildred looked ethereal, waiting so patiently for the girl to return to her.

The younger woman placed herself back on top of Mildred, slipping her body snugly between the gap in Mildred’s legs as she lay chest to chest with her. “I want to feel your skin,” Mildred admitted, shyly, a redness forming at her cheeks as she began to let the uptight demeanour fall to the ground slowly.

The younger woman had not forgotten about Mildred’s apprehensions and reluctance to be naked, however she had devised a plan that would serve as a compromise and something she believed Mildred would be on board with. She reached out to pull down the silky garment from Mildred’s shoulders and this time Mildred recoiled with much less fear, quickly becoming accustomed to the familiarity of the woman’s gentle touch.

“We can take it slow.” The younger woman responded, peeling the silk down just until it pooled below Mildred’s breasts, watching as they fell free.

Mildred inhaled sharply as she felt the prostitute’s nipples hardening against her own, the divine feeling of the younger woman’s soft skin engulfing Mildred. Y/N pinched at Mildred’s nipples, watching as they swelled again, forming stiff peaks, before sucking on them gently to pacify her as she moaned out. Y/N redirected her attention back to Mildred’s lips, biting them and pulling them between her teeth as she drew moan after moan from Mildred.

“You like that, don’t you?” Y/N breathed as she recaptured Mildred’s lip between her teeth and held it there until Mildred cried out.

“Hmmhm, Yes,” Mildred huffed, unable to form a real sentence as her mind hazed over with thoughts of the beautiful woman that lay bare before her, creamy skin pressed up against her as close as possible and Mildred basked in the safety of her arms, completely unwinding.

Y/N trailed her lips back down to Mildred’s breasts, pulling the blue silk further down to expose more of Mildred’s flawless skin. Mildred’s eyes followed the younger woman attentively, observing with bated breath as she waited to see what would happen next. Mildred was in too deep to stop now and as a matter of fact, stopping was the last thing she wanted to do. She wanted the younger girl to finish her, to break her down in every way imaginable.

The silk gathered below Mildred’s hips, her intimate area still hidden by the material as more of Mildred became open to the woman’s touch. Y/N lowered herself between Mildred’s legs, her mouth in line with the swell of her stomach as she scattered soft kisses all over it. Mildred jolted when the kisses were placed in particularly sensitive places, only adding fuel to the fire for the younger woman as she purposely explored the areas that made Mildred weak.

“Please,” A soft plea broke the prevailing silence.

The younger girl was shocked that Mildred was begging. She had not put her down as that type of person.

“What is it that you want?”, the girl whispered against Mildred’s stomach, “Tell me.”

Mildred drew the younger woman’s hand down to the remaining material, her eyes lustful as she stared back at the woman. “Take it off.”

The younger woman nodded, gently hooking her fingers underneath the silk and dragging it down as slowly and smoothly as she could, as not to startle Mildred in the process. Mildred shifted back in the bed, getting underneath the duvet as the younger woman followed suit. Y/N returned to her previous position, completely on top of Mildred, their bodies entirely intertwined, every dip and curve of the other’s body felt against the other. No stone unturned.

Mildred blushed, “This feels nice.”

The younger woman smirked as she teasingly gyrated her hips against Mildred, the sudden feeling of wetness appearing as her stomach pushed against Mildred’s growing arousal.

“Please,” Mildred begged again, “I want more.”

The younger woman disappeared, burrowing beneath the duvet, scrambling around in the darkness as she found Mildred’s thighs. The woman stuck out her tongue, tracing Mildred’s thighs as Mildred jerked around, her legs shaking as she tried to manoeuvre herself for maximum friction which was ultimately disallowed by Y/N.

“Be. Patient.” The girl commanded, holding Mildred’s thighs down roughly with her hands as she continued to lap higher and higher, until she found Mildred’s throbbing pussy.

By now, Mildred’s arousal had leaked out of her, forming an ever-growing puddle beneath her in the bed. Her mind ran completely blank as she waited, her chest heaving as she felt the younger woman’s mouth lingering over her pussy, radiating heat. Teasingly, the young girl let her tongue graze Mildred’s opening, dragging it all the way up to the little appendage of skin that protruded, swollen and desperate to be played with.

“Please, this is torture,” Mildred groaned, as she stared down at the younger woman.

Y/N grabbed ahold of Mildred’s hand, tangling it in her own hair and allowing Mildred some control as she prepared to devour her as planned. The younger woman spat down on Mildred’s glistening pussy, the act not going unnoticed by Mildred who had surprisingly found it oddly erotic. She moaned as she felt the saliva settle on her swollen folds, grinding her hips against the air for some form of contact to no avail.

The younger woman took pity on Mildred, the way she was spread for her in anticipation. The mess she had made on the sheets. It was only fair to put her out of her misery and let the woman know what it truly felt like to come undone, at least once.

Y/N leaned in close, held Mildred's thighs tightly against the sides of her head, almost wedging herself in there with no way out. She licked her lips and looked on as she approached Mildred properly this time, tongue sticking out and ready to taste Mildred, all of her. Y/N kissed Mildred's pussy with urgency, as if she were kissing the lips on her face. At this point, Mildred was a heap of flailing limbs as she tried to grab onto something for stability, unable to stop jerking and twitching from the feeling of the younger girl ravaging her pussy.

"You taste so good," The girl moaned into Mildred's warm wetness, watching as her tongue disappeared into the folds, taking a swift dip inside of her which caused Mildred to squeal louder than she had ever done before.

Mildred yanked at YN’s hair and weaved her fingers tightly into it, pulling and pushing her around like a puppet as she ground herself against Y/N’s face, all sense of class and dignity left behind as she focused on the pleasure that coursed through her and seemed to scream out from every pore of her being. Words no longer mattered. It was carnal. Sounds forming in the base of her throat and escaping whether she wanted them to or not. Control was no longer an interest of Mildred's, she submitted to the younger woman like a lost puppy, completely at her mercy.

"I can't take much more," Mildred groaned as the younger girl pulled away, stopping to thrust two dry digits into Mildred's mouth.

Instinctively, Mildred sucked fervently on the woman's fingers, coating them with saliva without being instructed. She would do anything to get a release.

"Good girl," The younger woman praised, watching as Mildred took the fingers to the back of her throat with ease, slowly pulling them out as they glistened with wetness.

Y/N had finished teasing, the desire to see Mildred climax was overwhelming. She positioned the fingers in front of Mildred's opening, pushing slightly as they slid in with ease, reaching down to plant kisses and licks over her clit.

"Mhmm, that's so... good," Mildred panted, chest heaving and sweat droplets building on her forehead as she began to tire, the chase for her climax too good to abandon now. The fingers filled her up nicely as she moved her hips against them, trying to push them deeper.

"Get on your hands and knees," Y/N growled as she got off the bed to retrieve something out of a nearby box. 

She strapped the appendage to her body and returned to find Mildred in the position she had requested, she didn't have to be asked twice. Mildred was well accustomed with the position and settled into it nicely, her back arching as she felt the younger woman come up behind her. Without warning, the girl pushed the entirety of the member into Mildred as she seemingly crumbled before her eyes, instantly dropping to the bed lifelessly, hands grabbing onto the pillows as the younger woman rocked her into next week, mercilessly.

Mildred could feel something building, a feeling that seemed to intensify with every deep and hard stroke that Y/N delivered. Mildred's breasts jutted forwards and back as Y/N fucked her with force, Mildred's mouth permanently agape, brows furrowed as she slowly felt herself coming to the edge of something. The younger woman pressed down on Mildred's back, forcing her to arch her back further, filling her to he hilt every time. Y/N reached forward, grabbing a fistful or red hair and dragged Mildred down forcefully on the toy before reaching around to choke Mildred. “Do you like it when I choke you?” The younger woman taunted as she watched Mildred struggle for air, raspy moans ensuing.

"Oh... yes", Mildred panted, breathlessly, "Please!” Mildred screamed out, her head falling to the pillow heavily as she completely collapsed. And if her legs were shaking before, they now shook tenfold, unable to be controlled at all.

The younger girl let her hands run the length of Mildred's spine, then combed through her hair gently as she tried to coax her back to reality. Y/N turned Mildred onto her side gently, slotting herself in behind as she kissed at Mildred's ear, gently toying with the lobe with her mouth. Mildred hummed.

“Thank you." Mildred breathed as she turned to face the other woman.

Y/N held Mildred close, something that Mildred would not ordinarily engage in, however this was an exception. The girl had Mildred sussed from the get go. Mildred could not mess with someone who worked in the same ways as her and for the moment, she had been at peace with that.

"It's my job, Miss Ratched," The woman reminded, retrieving a cigarette and getting out of bed to check her appearance in the mirror.

Mildred followed behind, shocked as she came into contact with her reflection, noticing the red blotches that adorned her clavicle and neck. Mildred’s eyes began to narrow, opening her mouth as if she was about to say something but decided to bite her tongue at the last moment.

"You didn't complain at the time." The younger woman noted in defence, walking behind Mildred and running her fingers above the marks, leaning to lick them softly, eliciting a tiny groan.

A small smile played on Mildred's lips. "I know."

Y/N did a scope of the room, collecting Mildred's garments and placing them next to her to save her the trouble of doing it later. Mildred mistook the sign, immediately jumping up and assuming the young woman was kicking her out.

"It's okay," she assured as she beckoned towards the bed for Mildred to join her, "Rest a while." 

Mildred crept over shakily, dropping to her knees as if she were a complete submissive and taking Y/N by surprise in the process. Mildred held the younger girl by the hips, mouth in close proximity to the woman's lower body. Y/N did not protest, she simply admired the view of Mildred on her knees before her. 

"You like to be on your knees, don't you?", the younger woman smirked. Mildred nodded innocently, flashing a smile that could have killed her there and then. One she had not yet had the luxury of seeing until now.

“Would you like my help?” 

Y/N grabbed Mildred forcefully by the hair, yanking it so that her head was pulled back, her eyes boring holes into hers as fear swept through those beautiful brown eyes, always unsure of what Y/N would do next. It was all part of the thrill. 

The younger woman held Mildred by the jaw, squeezing firmly, before forcing Mildred's face harshly into her awaiting pussy.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mildred realises that she may like Y/N more than she initially thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not originally meant to have a Part II so if it feels disjointed, it probably is. After many requests, I decided to give the people what they want, so here is the final instalment.

Mildred had been restless ever since the first encounter with Y/N and nothing seemed to pacify her growing need for her. The nights were long and tormenting, the thought of being on her knees servicing Y/N played on a continuum until she eventually drifted off to sleep. No matter where she was, Mildred could not shake the younger woman from her mind. 

Midnight fell and as usual, Mildred remained awake, the sound of moaning and erratic movements filled the silence that had persisted for hours. Nausea rose in the base of Mildred’s throat as she imagined what was happening on the other side of the thin membrane of the wall that separated them, as if it was not already abundantly clear. Her breath hitched at the thought of another man with his hands all over Y/N and even worse, hers all over him. Those same hands that had touched Mildred before, electrifying her skin. 

Mildred’s jaw clenched as she lay against the pillows behind her, unable to distract herself from what she could hear. The muffled moans grew louder, the distinct familiarity of Y/N’s voice echoing out into the abyss. Mildred had thought that being teased by Y/N was torture, but this is what it truly felt like to suffer. She wanted to burst into the room, rip the younger woman from the grasp of her client and take Y/N for herself, but who was she kidding? It had been nothing more than a mindless night of passion, aided by alcohol and Mildred did not want to delude herself further. The older woman sighed aloud, throwing the duvet away from her body as she dared to slip her fingers into her underwear, knowing already what she would find. 

Resistance was futile and Mildred was wet. 

A dull ache stirred within her stomach as her long fingers probed at her entrance, gathering wetness as she dipped inside. It felt wrong, though Mildred did not possess the level of self-control that it would take for her to stop now. The rhythmic slam of the wooden bed frame against the wall set the pace for Mildred as she fought hard to match it, her fingers sliding in and out of herself as she struggled to remain silent. Pearly teeth clamped down with brute force against her bottom lip, whatever it took to keep her quiet as she fucked herself shamelessly to the melodious moans of the younger woman in the next room. Mildred was spiralling out of control.

Mildred’s fingers worked overtime, her thumb dancing over her clit as she immersed herself in the pleasure that had her choking out for air. A prolonged scream rang out as Y/N reached the point of no return, clearly audible through the wall. Mildred slammed her fingers further inside of herself to finish the job and hopefully, get some sleep thereafter. Her lips were raw, bite marks etched deeply into them as she squealed soundlessly into the darkness. 

Unfortunately for Mildred, sleep was not so easy to come by. Instead, she listened with bated breath for a slam of the door, for the footsteps to leave, anything to signify that Y/N was now alone again. Mildred rose from bed, ridding herself of her nightdress and along with it, the underwear that was now ruined beyond recognition. Wrapping herself up in a loose robe, the older woman sought a cigarette and lingered in the doorway, lighting it up. The smoke drew deep into her lungs and fizzled out into the crisp coolness of the night. 

The door to Y/N’s motel room swung open suddenly as the client slipped out into the dead of night, blissfully unaware of Mildred’s watchful gaze that followed him until he was out of sight. Mildred wasn’t quite sure of her plan, but she knew that the urge to see Y/N again was becoming unbearable and her fingers ached to explore the woman’s body once more. The older woman was tired of denying herself the simple pleasures, so exhausted with the guilt that consumed her. Coherent thoughts meant nothing when all she could think about was the way the younger woman’s skin felt underneath her fingers and the soft utterances she would breathe against Mildred’s lips. Mildred wanted to bring some much needed clarity to the situation, wanting to let Y/N know that she wanted this to become a regular thing, though it pained her to admit it. 

Mildred did not waste time. She finished her cigarette in haste, the sourness coating her tastebuds as she hesitated in front of Y/N’s room, halting to sweep up the courage that seemed to evade her all of a sudden. The older woman exhaled slowly as she tapped her knuckles against the door, hoping that she would find the strength within herself to do what she had initially set out to do. 

The door opened and Mildred was not disappointed, Y/N looked gorgeous. Her hair cascaded over one shoulder, falling beautifully. Mildred wanted so desperately to yank it, she wanted Y/N to beg for her, though her impulsiveness seemed to dominate any modicum of rationality that had ever existed in her mind. p

“Miss Ra-”

Mildred did not even give Y/N the chance as she lurched forwards, unable to handle another moment of unnecessary anticipation as she pulled the younger woman into a heated kiss. Mildred’s hands fiddled with the front of Y/N’s robe, hands settling there as she let her fingers caress the skin that lay beneath. The moment was short-lived though as Mildred’s boldness reached new heights, ripping the robe open in one smooth movement as the silk pooled at her feet. Warm skin met the cool air, Y/N’s nipples hardening instantaneously as Mildred continued to kiss her wildly, feral in her manoeuvres. Inhibitions had been left at the door on the way in. 

Mildred prised herself away from the younger woman, cheeks flushed as she struggled for breath. Y/N was wide eyed, a dumbfounded expression plastered on her face as she looked to Mildred for some form of explanation, though it didn’t come. Y/N opened her mouth to speak, but Mildred intervened, placing a finger to her lips as she rested her forehead against the other woman’s.

“Don’t speak,” She hushed, placing a soft kiss upon her lips, “I want you.”

Y/N smirked in response, stepping out of her underwear and forcing them into Mildred’s hands, stark naked before her.

“I’m all yours.”

Mildred didn’t miss a beat. Her hand secured itself around the base of Y/N’s throat and launched herso that her back pressed firmly against the door, causing it to slam. Y/N wheezed out as the air drained from her lungs in an instant, a sharp pain reverberating through her spine from the mere force of the impact. 

“I thought I told you to be quiet.” Mildred sneered as she moved to drag her tongue languidly from Y/N’s collarbone all the way up to her jaw.

Y/N’s eyes followed every move that Mildred executed, every flick of that teasing tongue that threatened to let moans sneak past her lips. The younger woman’s mouth pursed into a line as she fought to please Mildred, praying that she could stay quiet for long enough. This new side to Mildred had not gone unnoticed by Y/N as she inwardly revelled at the sight of it, arousal escaping from between her legs at its own accord. The younger woman had hoped that Mildred wouldn’t notice, though naturally, she knew it wouldn’t be long until she found out.  


Mildred had relinquished all control. 

Mildred drew the skin of Y/N’s neck into her mouth, sucking with intent as the capillaries burst between her lips and teeth, blood pooled underneath the surface. Y/N’s brows furrowed in pain-pleasure as she skin burned lightly from Mildred’s ministrations, knowing that the bruises that she had inflicted would subsequently remain for days to come. 

Pride washed over Mildred as she retracted, admiring her handiwork as she searched for something more interesting to play with. Goosebumps formed over the skin of Y/N’s breasts as the cold air whipped up around them once more, nipples pebbling as Mildred dropped down to place her mouth over the left one. She warmed it gently beneath her tongue, circling over the little bud as a familiar feeling burned in Y/N’s lower stomach. Y/N’s ache for Mildred had grown to a level that before now had been unparalleled, desperation holding her hostage. 

“Oh, my god,” Y/N breathed, hoping that she was quiet enough to evade Mildred’s ears. 

Y/N’s back arched against the cold wood of the door, her nipples still under attack by Mildred’s mouth and tongue as she continued to tease the younger woman. There was no mercy to be had, Mildred had set out to show Y/N what she wanted and in that, what she intended to take. 

Mildred pulled back roughly, one hand restraining Y/N by the throat and the other trailing up between her thighs. By this point, Y/N’s arousal had escaped way beyond its confinements, glistening around her inner thigh as Mildred’s wandering fingers approached.

“Look at that,” Mildred patronised as she rubbed her fingers against the wetness, lifting it to her lips to taste. “And it’s all _for me._ ”

Y/N shuddered visibly, unable to meet Mildred’s gaze as her eyes flickered to a close. The act had caught Y/N completely off guard, Mildred’s pupils blown as she continued to suck the remnants of Y/N’s arousal off from her fingers. Y/N was in quite the state, trapped against the door by her throat, arousal continuing to slip out of her. The younger woman could not decide whether she felt humiliated or completely electrified by the scenario that only seemed to intensify with each minute that passed.

“Mildred, please.” Y/N pleaded as Mildred’s fingers continued to stall, dragging painfully slowly upwards as she came into contact with the younger woman’s slit.

Y/N jolted against the door, whining when her attempt to gain friction was intervened by the tightening of Mildred’s chokehold. Mildred laughed mockingly as she approached Y/N’s sweating face with her own. No words were exchanged between the two as Mildred crashed her lips against Y/N’s, loosening her grip on the younger woman’s throat just enough to lull her into a false sense of security. Nimble fingers came to rest at Y/N’s opening as Mildred allowed the younger woman to frustrate against her lips, before slamming two fingers hard into her. 

Screams sounded against Mildred’s tobacco flavoured lips, but were swallowed in an instant as Mildred refused to break from the kiss. The room was filled with erratic grunts and breaths that ripped out from the pair, engrossed in the urgency of the situation. Mildred’s fingers pounded into the younger woman with no intention of slowing.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Mildred jeered as her fingers disappeared into the depths of Y/N’s pussy, wet sounds emanating. 

Mildred allowed her thumb to graze lightly against Y/N’s clit, pinching gently before reverting back to her merciless thrusting. Y/N’s face grew redder, her lips still rubbing messily against Mildred’s as she struggled to form a single coherent thought. Y/N’s hands secured themselves around the one that restrained her, trying to pry Mildred away so she could shift into a more comfortable finish as the end drew nearer. Mildred rebuffed her, keeping her in place.

“Please! I-”

Wetness spilled from between Y/N’s legs as Mildred began to feel the younger woman’s inner walls slowly constrict around her fingers. Mildred immediately switched up the pace, slowing as she allowed Y/N’s orgasm to drag out for as long as she could manage. Mildred basked in the feeling of the younger woman clenching around her slender fingers, more liquid accumulating. 

“Hmm, fuck-” Y/N mewled as she gyrated her hips turbulently, her orgasm overtaking her. “Mildred!”

Mildred retrieved her fingers from Y/N, inspecting them with an expression that was nothing short of smug. She held the digits up to the younger woman, her hair stuck to her face as she shook against the door still catching her breath. Y/N smiled weakly as she opened her mouth to suckle on the fingers that Mildred presented before her, tasting the arousal that Mildred had conjured up within her and subsequently dragged out of her.

A smirk found its way to Y/N’s face as she released herself from Mildred’s vice grip, regaining composure as she rubbed at her neck where Mildred had previously had her pinned. 

She held a finger to Mildred’s sternum. 

“You heard me, didn’t you?” Y/N asked with a sly smile as she ambled over to Mildred, who had now settled on the edge of the bed.

A perplexed expression found its way to Mildred’s face as Y/N stalked over, running her fingers through Mildred’s silky hair as she leaned in daringly close.

“You heard me moaning for him and you just couldn’t stand it.”

Mildred retreated slightly as she stared up at the younger woman, who was now lowering herself into her lap, Y/N’s naked body pressed up against Mildred’s clothed one. 

“How did you know?” Mildred whispered, her lip finding its way between her teeth.

Y/N intertwined Mildred’s fingers with her own, lifting it to place a little kiss against the back of her hand as she moved to wrap her arms around Mildred’s neck.

“I know a lot of things,” Y/N admitted proudly, “But most importantly, I know how how to get what I want.”

Mildred chewed against the inside of her cheek, a flash of recognition behind her eyes as she soon realised what had happened here. The whole facade dropped in an instant. While Mildred was left believing that she had taken charge, the younger woman had secretly tricked Mildred into relinquishing control, the power having never left Y/N for even a second. 

“You planned it.” Mildred acknowledged, a small smile curving upwards, “You wanted me to hear it."

Y/N cupped Mildred’s cheeks, thumbs brushing against them softly as she stared into her big brown eyes, unanswered questions still suspended in the air as silence prevailed.

Mildred caved, “Why?”

The younger woman nuzzled her nose against Mildred’s in an act of affection, a light chuckle falling from Mildred’s mouth as she looked up at Y/N behind beautiful fanned lashes. Silence fell.

“I wanted to see a certain someone.”

Mildred cleared her throat, a hopeful expression on her face. “ _Me_?”

It was criminal how adorable the had looked in that moment as Y/N pressed a kiss against Mildred’s soft, pink lips. She could still taste herself on them.

“Yes, Mildred, _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave a comment and kudos, they're much appreciated. And if you feel so inclined, follow me on tumblr @okpaulson :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you wanna drop a comment. That'd be sweet! (May or may not rewrite this again if I still hate it lol)


End file.
